worst luck
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome's mom moves her and Sota to Karakura town. Kagome thinks that her life might be normal now, but then her luck takes a turn for the worse. turns out that demons are starting to appear and they are after one thing, Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

I am pretty sure that my new life started with one phrase "But mom I don't want to move!" Not that my mom really cared, or so I thought with how mad I was at her. She was moving herself, Sota, and me to mom's hometown Karakura town. She was tired of me always looking towards the well house and spending all my free time under the god tree. She thought that I was becoming depressed and wanted for me to get a change of scenery. While I had been in the feudal era she had gotten a job offer there, but declined because she knew that I had to finish the jewel. Which I did and the jewel was now back inside of me. I had wished for it to disappear, it is going to but only when I die which is slightly annoying. The only good thing is that there are no demons in this time to come after the jewel.

So here I was on my way to school at my new school and I was desperately lost. I lived too close for the bus to be able to pick me up and I had been too stubborn to find it beforehand. I was tired and I sighed in defeat. I slumped against a wall and sat down for a moment, just to collect myself. I looked to my side and I saw a small vase with a few flowers in it. And right next to that was a small ghost girl looking right at me. I tried as hard as I could to ignore the ghosts. I started being able to see them after the feudal era, my only theory was it was a side effect of the Shikon jewel fusing with me. The only thing is I have a really soft spot for kids, I smiled at her and she jumped up surprised "OH you can see me!"

"Yes I can, but let's just keep it between us huh."

"Okay! I have a favor though, there is a bunch of people that come by every day and they always knock over my vase. I have asked them to stop every day, but they can't hear me. Do you think you could ask them to stop?"

"Sure I guess so, when are they usually around?"

"In a couple minutes actually, so you'll do it?" The little girl was looking at me like I was her savior. I really couldn't say no so I nodded my head yes and waited for the group to come by.

A few minutes later a bunch of delinquents on skateboards came around the corner. They made tight turns and one of them knocked over the vase breaking it. The next person to come through crushed the flowers that were in it. To be honest I don't think that they realized they did it, but it boiled my blood. I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could at the boy who had knocked over the vase. The rock flew through the air and hit the boy on the head.

The entire group stopped at once. There were five of them and even though I was outnumbered if it came down to a fight I knew that I would win. That's what I get for being kidnapped for a month and a half by Sesshomaru. He practically kidnapped me then said he was going to train me, and train me he did. He trained me in hand to hand combat and combat with a sword. He even helped me with my archery, which I was very grateful for. But anyway the leader stopped at turned around to look at me, eyes blazing. "What was that for girl?" a tick mark appeared on my forehead by him calling me girl.

"What do you think it was for?" I pointed over to the smashed vase and flowers. "What do those look like to you?"

Another boy answered "I don't know looks like a memorial vase or something."

A different boy added on "Yeah a broken one, what of it?"

I started to get even angrier. "You broke it with your reckless skateboarding, that's what. I want you to stop breaking these memorial vases. Do you realize how disrespectful that is?"

The leader spoke up again, coming at me with violence in mind "Yeah and what are you going to do about it? Huh girl, you're just a nobody. We don't need another Kurosaki around, one is enough. Compared to him you are nothing, just an annoying girl."

Who is Kurosaki? I noticed that the leader was about to attack me, and I was all for fighting. I was having a bad day anyway so why not. Before I could though the jerk was stopped by a foot in the face. It was almost comical how scared the rest of the delinquents were. Ah so this must be Kurosaki, interesting. I turned to see a boy my age. He was a lot taller than me, in fact I only came to about his shoulder. He had bright orange hair and although he looked like a delinquent himself I could tell that he was a very nice person.

"What have I told you before about these memorials? And now you are attacking a girl?" Kurosaki asked the group in a dangerous voice.

The whole group, leader included, all yelled "I'm sorry." At the same then ran off as fast as they could. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at the sight.

I turned to Kurosaki and gave him a small bow "Thank you for saving me." I told him. Even though I could have easily handled the situation myself. I saw some wild flowers growing nearby so I quickly went over and picked them. The bottom half of the vase was still more or less intact. There was still some water in the vase, which I was thankful for. I put the flowers I picked in there and smiled at the ghost girl. Thinking about what I could say that wouldn't make Kurosaki think I as crazy I finally said "There you go, not as nice as before but it will do."

The girl came up to me and smiled "Thank you for standing up to those bullies." Then she waved at me and disappeared. I only nodded slightly then turned to Kurosaki.

He was looking at me a bit strangely, but I figured I was still safe enough. I realized that he was wearing the same uniform I was and I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, I am hopelessly lost. I am looking for Karakura high school. Do you think you could possibly show me the way?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, I guess." He started walking away "Follow me it's this way." We walked in silence for a while and I could feel him watching me curiously. "So you must be new here, where did you move from?"

I smiled up at him "Yeah, I just moved here from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? That's a nice city. Why did you move here?"

"Mom wanted a change I guess. I don't know really, all she said was it would be good for me. Not like I had a choice, but oh well."

Suddenly we were right in front of a gigantic school. "Wow this school is a lot bigger than my old school." I turned to Kurosaki "Thank you for showing me the way, I have to head to the office now." He pointed me in the general direction. I smiled and waved at him.

Ten minutes later I was once again hopelessly lost. Ugh I hate this town. I decided that I would ask the next person that I saw for directions. Ah there was a boy turning the corner towards me. I walked over and stopped in front of him, forcing him to stop. "Um hi, I am new here and I'm hopelessly lost. Do you think you could show me to the office?"

He looked at me for a moment then pushed up his glasses saying "Sure follow me."

"Oh thank you, I hate being lost." We walked down a few hallways when I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes went wide with fear and terror crawled into my whole body. The boy saw me stop and must have seen the terror in my eyes.

"What is the matter?" he looked around concerned.

I needed an excuse and I needed one now. "I just remembered that I forgot something extremely important at home." I turned around and ran as fast as I could. To my annoyance the boy was chasing me, obviously not believing my story. I needed to lose him, then I needed to find a spot with no people. I saw a group of people and I maneuvered my way around them, hopefully losing the boy in the crowd. I felt it coming towards me and I needed to get away from a bunch of innocent people that would die if the demon found me with them around. I wish I had my bow with me. I looked behind me quick and I didn't see the boy with the glasses so I assume that I lost him in the crowd, good. I made it to the main doors and I ran out them. I vaguely noticed that I ran past Kurosaki and a bunch of people who were lingering outside yet. I ran out the front gates toward the direction of a river that I remembered seeing when we came to the town.

I felt it start chasing me, oh god what in the world is a demon doing here? I was a fast runner due to my time in the feudal era, but this demon was catching up and fast. I needed a weapon. I looked around but didn't see anything and I cursed my luck today. Just as I saw the river bank, and thankfully no people, the demon caught up. The reason I know that is because it hit me in the back and I went flying. When I rolled to a stop I moaned "Owwww!"

I looked at the demon, it seemed to be a lower class demon but I couldn't tell was kind it was supposed to be. "Hehehe. I knew that I sensed you coming this way Miko. You probably don't remember me, but why would you. Me just a lowly demon, why would a high and mighty Miko remember me? He was right, you are here. This place that you live is very strange Miko. Lots of buildings, weird buildings, and not much nature. I don't like it here, but he said that if I killed you I would be able to go back."

I looked at him like he was crazy "You know you talk a lot. And when did we meet? No scratch that I don't particularly care all that much. What I want to know is who is he?"

The demon looked at me like I was stupid "What do you mean who is he? You of all people should know Miko, you are the main group fighting him."

My eyes went wide "No that is not possible. Naraku is dead. We killed him. I saw him turn to dust." I moved my hand a bit and my fingers touched something. I looked over and saw a stick, well that would have to do.

"Time to die Miko." The demon came at me. I grabbed the stick and infused my Miko powers into it like I do my arrows. Something Kaede had taught me how to do. As the demon lunged at me I brought up the now glowing pink stick. The demon saw it, but couldn't stop himself in time. The stick hit him and cut him just a bit, but that bit was just enough to poor my Miko-ki into him. He let out a scream of pain as he felt himself being purified. He started crumbling to dust before. "Curse you Miko. I am just the first of many. Naraku has opened a path to this world and has given free passage to any demon that wishes you dead. You will die Miko, now that you are all alone here. Naraku will get the Shikon jewel, just you watch."

"Yeah I've heard that one before." With that he turned to dust. I collapsed onto the ground utterly exhausted. I haven't had to use that much of my Miko-ki in a long time. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled out in frustration. "Why me?" getting up I was kinda sore, but I started heading back towards the school muttering "I hate demons, I mean really can't they just leave me alone?"

I started toward the way that I came only to realize I had no idea where I was. "Ugh really? Today totally sucks! First I get lost on my way to my new school, get stopped by delinquents, get lost again on the way to the office, sense a demon who by the way should not even exist anymore, have to ditch a persistent guy with glasses, get attacked by the demon I sensed, only to get lost again! I absolutely hate being lost!" I walked a few more feet before stopping and sighing, in a calmer voice now "Which way is the school again?" I asked thin air. Sighing I started to walk back in the general direction that I think the school is.

What I didn't notice were the two people that had seen everything.

It took about an hour and asking three different people for directions, but I finally made it. Unfortunately for me it was right after lunch so I wouldn't be able to eat anything until I get home. I was waiting for the lunch bell to ring signifying that class would start. My head thunked down on my desk and I moaned "I'm so hungry."

I felt somebody tap my back and I flinched, still jumpy from the demon attack. I looked at who was trying to get my attention, it was a pretty orange haired girl. "Um, hi. I noticed that you weren't here for lunch. And it looks like you are hungry." She reached into her bag "It's not much, but I have some energy bars you could have."

I immediately perked up "Really?!"

She smiled at me "Yeah it's no problem."

I smiled gratefully at her "Oh thank you so much. I didn't have any breakfast this morning. Then when I got here I realized that I forgot my acceptance papers at home so I went to get them. Then I got hopelessly lost, so I didn't make it back here in time for lunch."

"Really it is no problem." With that she walked back to her desk and I dug into the energy bars with gusto.

School seemed to fly by, which I was grateful for. I was starting my walk home when the orange haired girl showed up with a group of people. In the group was Kurosaki and the guy with the glasses. Wow small world. There was also a very large Spanish looking guy, two other boys, and two other girls. There was also a small black haired girl (She was smaller than me ;p) and a guy with spiky red hair.

"I'm such an airhead sometimes, I realized that I had never gotten your name." the orange haired girl said.

"That's right introductions were never made. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"My name is Orihime Inoue, then these are my friends; Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai." Orihime introduced everyone. Well at least I now had names to go to faces.

"It is very nice to meet all of you. I must be getting home now though." I really did need to get home, and tell mom and Sota about my demon run in. I started turning to walk home when Orihime stopped me.

"Would you like to walk with us? We are heading in the same direction you are." I almost said no, I really did, but the moment that I looked at the puppy dog eyes she was giving me I knew I couldn't say no.

I sighed "Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Great!" then we all started walking away from the school. Everyone was talking to someone about something. I personally was just happy listening.

I was warned by Tatsuki to stay away from Chizuru, apparently she was like a female Miroku. I saw that Uryu was coming to talk to me, probably asking why I ran off so suddenly earlier, I didn't feel like trying to explain myself so I started to talk to Rukia and Renji. Renji and I were actually having a really good debate, we were arguing which was better Oden or Ramen. I was in the middle of an argument when I felt another one. What the heck? Two in one day? One was bizarre enough, but two? I stopped in the middle of my argument. Both Ichigo and Uryu stopped and looked at me like they knew something, I would get to that later. Right now I needed to get away from these nice people. "Gosh I and such scatter brain sometimes, sorry everyone I forgot something at school. I'll walk with you guys tomorrow, kay?" without even waiting for an answer from then I took off in the direction we had come from. As soon as I was out of view of them I split away from the path of school, there were still a lot of kids there because of after school activities. When I got to a construction site, that was unoccupied, I stopped and looked around. I found what I was looking for. It was a broken piece of pipe, jagged at one end. From my training with Miroku I was pretty dangerous with a staff.

Then out of nowhere it appeared in front of me. It looked a lot like Goshinki did, only this one was green and had black hair. I was way way way out of my league here. It took everything Inuyasha had to beat Goshinki, I sensed that he was just as powerful, if not more so. I was sunk here, my little piece of pipe wouldn't do anything to a demon as strong as Goshinki. "Are you prepared to die Miko? My name is Keshin. Naraku wants the Shikon jewel, and I want you dead for killing Goshinki my brother."

"Wait wasn't Goshinki an incarnation of Naraku, how can you be his brother?"

"Naraku kept me hidden so I could become stronger and surpass my brother, which I did. So I will kill you Miko for playing a part in my brother's destruction."

Yup today was the day that I died. I looked at the pipe in my hand, and Keshin must have noticed as well because the next thing I knew I was flying backwards and I hit a support beam of the building. Keshin grabbed the fallen pipe and a wicked sneer came on his face. "Did you honestly thing that you could kill me with this broken piece of metal?" He then proceeded to jab the broken end of the pipe into my thigh. I screamed out in pain, but he put me at an advantage. He had gotten close enough. I focused my Miko-ki into my palms and grabbed onto the arm that was holding the pipe. Within seconds that arm had been purified.

I smiled at him "Tell me, how does it feel to be purified?" he glared pure hatred at me. First I had helped kill his brother, then I purified his arm. With great pain I pulled out the pipe out and jammed it into side and poured as much Miko-ki I could into him. He purified, slowly very slowly, but he did purify. I collapsed onto the ground trying to catch my breath. Once I was sure I wasn't going to pass out I started working on healing my leg. Unfortunately I couldn't do it all of the way, because of how much power I had needed purifying Keshin, but I got the worst of it. I would defiantly have a major limp tomorrow. I got up and made my way back home, once again not noticing the two people who had seen everything.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home my mom, obviously, freaked out. She had never seen the after battle wounds before, I usually just stayed in the feudal era until they healed enough I could hide them. She helped me bandage it up, then I went to my room to get some much needed sleep. I knew my Miko-ki would heal my wound enough by morning I wouldn't need any bandages. The next morning I got ready for school, and battle. I figured if I had gotten attacked twice yesterday my chances of being attacked today as well was pretty high. I gathered all of my parting gifts from my friends in the feudal era.

Sango had given me a set of twin daggers, along with holding straps for them. I was able to infuse my Miko-ki with them and use them the same way I would use my arrows. So I put a dagger on each thigh under the school uniform, I decided on wearing the medium length skirt so it would be long enough to hide the knifes but short enough to make it easy to run in. I put some of the sutras that Miroku had given me into my school bag. Surprisingly Sesshomaru had shown up and gifted me with Tenseiga. I put the sword in a carrying bag, it normally wouldn't be able to hurt anything, but I had found out if I infused my Miko-ki into it I could purify demons in a single swipe. I had also been practicing my Meido Zangetsuha, but quite frankly I sucked at it.

I also put my bow and arrows on my back, alongside Tenseiga. I put a concealing spell on those that Shippo had taught me so nobody would be able to see them. In a strange way it felt like I was bringing my friends into battle with me.

Continuing in my bad luck since moving to this town; on my way to school I ran into Ichigo in about the same spot I did yesterday. Without asking me if it was okay to walk with me he matched his speed with mind and it seemed like he was studying me. Like I was a puzzle that needed solving, he was getting annoying. I sighed and slowed down a bit, hoping that he would catch on and leave me alone. He didn't, he slowed down as well and started matching my pace again.

"So what happened to your leg?" Ichigo asked me obviously seeing my limp.

"Oh I fell down the stairs at home, I can be so clumsy sometimes." I laughed it off sticking to the excuse I had come up with last night.

"What is with the sword?" he pointed to the wrapped up Tenseiga on my back. Since he didn't ask about the bow as well I figured that the spell must be working.

"Oh it just has something to do with the traditions on the shrine I used to live on. Even though I don't live there anymore I am still the priestess in training there, so I have to continue the tradition. I didn't have it yesterday because I needed to gain permission to carry it on school grounds." The real reason I didn't have it yesterday was because demons were supposed to be extinct and I shouldn't have been attacked. It wasn't a complete lie though, mom had called the school last night giving that excuse for it.

Thankfully Ichigo didn't ask any more questions. We made it to school with no incidents either, thank god. I wouldn't be able to run on my leg for a couple more hours yet. As soon I stepped into the classroom I was practically cornered by Orihime. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell down the stairs yesterday." It didn't register that she had asked me before she had even seen me limp though.

She looked to be believing what I said to her and I was glad for that. "Oh well that's good. Oh wait, I'm not saying that it's good that you fell down the stairs. I'm just saying that I'm glad you're not hurt."

She was kinda cute when she rambled. "I got it Orihime. Thanks for the concern, but really I'm fine."

I was saved by the bell from more of her rambling though. The morning went by pretty fast. I was excited for lunch today because I hadn't gotten to eat any yesterday. Pretty much right as the lunch bell rang Orihime was by my table. "Do you want to have lunch with us today Kagome?"

I looked up at her contemplating my answer. I really shouldn't get close to people right now with demons appearing, but I couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. I sighed "Yeah, sure, I would lo…" I stopped as I felt a demon appear. "Really? Again?" Orihime was looking at me strange, then I realized that I had said that out loud. "Sorry Orihime I would love to, but I forgot I had to do something. Tomorrow okay?" without waiting for her answer I dashed out of the room. I passed a very bewildered Rukia and Renji. When I got to the school gates I ran into Ichigo, literally. I hit him then I hit the ground. I felt my thigh wound twinge a bit, and I winced in pain. Great now it's going to hurt when I run, thanks a lot Ichigo, I was really starting not to like this guy. "Oww." Ichigo helped me up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked me. Suddenly Uryu was standing next to him looking at me suspiciously. When did he get here?

"Oh silly old me just forgot her lunch at home and I need to run and grab it before the lunch period is over." They both looked at me like they didn't believe a word I was saying. Once again, I didn't give them a chance for them to stop me. I ran past them and out the front gates away from a bunch of innocent people.

I felt their auras chasing after me. God what is with those two and their persistence? I needed to ditch them, then find a secluded spot. I came upon an empty kid's park when the demon found me. Darn it, I haven't lost my two shadows yet, strangely I only felt one aura behind me anywhere and he was a bit back yet. I would have to deal with this demon fast before those two idiots show up. I dropped the spell on my bow and arrows and almost in a split second I had an arrow flying at him. Kaede had helped me with my archery skills before I had gotten dragged back.

This demon was really fast though, he dodged my first arrow and the next three I had shot at him. Realizing that arrows weren't going to do the job I dropped my bow and quickly got Tenseiga out. I pulled it out and pointed at him.

The stupid demon laughed in my face. Adding to my irritation luck it was while the demon was laughing at me that Uryu caught up, I don't know where Ichigo was though. This put me in a horrible mood though. Ignoring Uryu as best as I could I finally just snapped at the demon "What the hell is so funny?"

"I have heard about that sword Miko. Naraku told me all about it. How do you plan on killing me with a sword that is not able to cut anything?"

I infused my powers into the blade and it faintly glowed pink "You are partially correct. Tenseiga is a sword for healing and it cannot cut the living. When I fuse it with my Miko-ki however it is an extremely good weapon for killing demons." He didn't believe me because when I charged at him he didn't even attempt to dodge. I nicked his arm a bit, but it phased right through him without leaving a mark.

I smirked at him when his attitude dropped as his arm turned to dust. "How did you do that? I watched it go through me without drawing blood."

"That is the trick demon, this sword phases right through anything living. When the sword goes through you while infused with my Miko-ki though the Miko-ki transfers right into you. Purifying you from the inside out." Before he could utter a word or even think about dodging the next strike I slashed him across the chest. There was no visible wound, because like always the Tenseiga couldn't cut him. My Miko-ki on the other hand was left inside of him. He let out a scared and pained scream then turned to dust. I looked at my watch, only five minutes until lunch ended. Great no lunch again for me today.

As I turned back towards the school I saw a shocked looking Uryu. Great. I have forgotten about him. I had to do something, and fast. I mean come on! I just want to live a normal life, demons shouldn't even exist in this age anymore. Suddenly the newest technique that I had been working on with Kikyo (A/N in this version of mine she did not die.) came to mind. "What the hell was that thing?" Uryu asked me.

I ignored him and went to retrieve my bows and the arrows that I shot. As I was putting my arrows away I felt his anger flare because I wasn't answering his question. As I got done putting the last arrow away I picked up my bow, the moment that I picked it up I pointed it at him. He glared at me a bit, it almost seemed like he was daring me to try. I smirked a bit, people always underestimated me. With no arrow knocked I started pulling the bow string back, and to my relief a physical manifestation of my Miko-ki started appearing. A bright pink arrow, the same color as the Shikon jewel, formed as I pulled the bow string back. This technique was still a hit or miss with me. If I could do, in a battle it is a last resort thing because it takes up so much energy, it works brilliantly. But sometimes, well to be honest most of the time, an arrow doesn't form. This is a very powerful and useful attack because it is deadly to demons, but near harmless to humans. It kills demons with one shot, but if only knocks human unconscious. As soon as the arrow was done forming I aimed it at Uryu and let it loose. It flew at him, to give him credit he did try to dodge it, but this arrow moves a lot faster than a normal arrow. It hit him in the shoulder and the arrow seemed to go right into him, not even leaving a mark. My energy stayed in him and in a burst it knocked him out cold. Next was the tricky thing, erasing his memory. It is normally easy for me, but I had used up a lot of energy with my Miko arrow. This was something that the Shikon was teaching me, they had told me it would come in handy. I hadn't believed them, but now I so do. Dang it, they were definitely going to rub this in later.

I walked over to Uryu. I but my bow on my back once again and put the illusion back up. I kneeled right next to Uryu, it was then I felt a second presence, I looked around, but didn't see anything. I put a barrier up, just in case another demon was nearby. Then I put one hand on each of Uryu's temples. My hands started to glow pink and I started the task of clearing his memories. It took a bit, and a lot more of my energy to the point I was practically drained, but I did it. I collapsed on the ground next to him, utterly exhausted. Even my originally weak barrier was flickering in and out. I just let it fall, the presence I feel doesn't seem evil.

"Uh, I'm so tired." I got to my feel and started to pick Uryu up, god he was heavy. After a couple minutes of struggling I finally got him on my back so I could drag him along. As I was dragging him back to school I felt that I owed him an explanation. Not that he would hear it or anything, but it would make me feel better to say it. It would be nice to say the truth to a person in this era, even if he was unconscious. "Hey I'm sorry Uryu, but I don't want anyone to know about this. To be honest after my last adventure, and after I came to terms with not being able to use the well anymore, I had hoped to live a normal life. What you saw back there was me fighting a demon. Unfortunately it's what I have to do now. You see I'm the guardian of a very important item. A jewel called the Shikon jewel, or jewel of four souls. Demons are constantly after it, or they were in the past. Now a days they are supposed to be extinct. For some reason they are popping up everywhere I go. Now in these days there are no other people trained to fight demons, so it all comes down to me. I don't want anyone involved in this, I don't want them to get hurt. So I wiped your memory, sorry about that, but it's not like you'll remember. Also don't worry about that arrow, it was just made out of my Miko-ki so it doesn't hurt humans, only demons. The arrows just overwhelm a human and make them pass out. When you wake up you'll just have a headache, or at least that is what Sango always said when I used it on her. But with the memory wipe included I think you'll end up having a pretty wicked headache, sorry again." I walked a few steps in silence then sighed "I don't even know why I'm saying this." With that I shut up and just focused on getting him back to school.

We finally made it back to the school, of course class had already started. In fact I'm pretty sure that the first class after lunch is almost done. So much for a good track record in my new school. Day one I miss the whole first half of school and the second I miss the first class in the second half.

When I got to the front of the school I stopped to take in the daunting task in front of me. I got him all of the way here, but I wasn't sure if I could make it past this final hurdle. With the combination of me running with my hurt leg (which by the way was hurting like a b*# h from carrying Uryu), fighting a demon with Tenseiga (which uses up a bunch of my energy as well because I haven't mastered that yet), shooting a Miko-ki arrow, erasing Uryu's memory, and dragging him all the way back to school I am almost ready to pass out. To put it lightly I am exhausted in the extreme. Now looking at this last obstacle to getting Uryu to the nurse's office I wasn't sure if I could do it. Right in front of me were ten innocent little steps. Oh well might as well get it over with. I started up the steps taking them on one by one. When I got to the top I was pretty sure I was going to pass out, so I had to take a short break. After my short break I finally got him to the nurse's office. When she saw me holding an unconscious Uryu the nurse kinda freaked out.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" she was looking him over for injuries, but of course she wouldn't find any.

The lie came to me as easy as breathing "I had forgotten my lunch at home, but since I am new here and I still get lost easy Uryu offered to walk me and I gratefully accepted. Only about halfway home he suddenly collapsed. I don't think it's anything serious maybe a bit of anemia or overheating. So I dragged him back here because I forgot my cell phone in my school bag which I left in my locker so I couldn't call anyone." I knocked myself on my head gently and stuck my tongue out "Silly me, always forgetting something."

"Oh, well thank you for bringing him here. Are you okay? You don't look so well yourself." The nurse asked me concerned.

"Oh no, I'm fine, honest. I am just a bit tired from dragging him back, and it doesn't help that it is pretty warm out there today as well." I started walking towards the door so she couldn't stop me. "I'm going to head to class now."

The nurse stopped me anyway, I waited for the worse but she only said "Here let me give you a pass." She wrote a short note on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I told her, then I headed out the door towards class. My stomach rumbled and I pouted "Oh I'm so hungry." I was going to have to carry energy bars around with me from now on. I hung my head and sighed "Oh I hate demons."


End file.
